Parler pour ne rien dire
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Tezuka n'aimait pas parler pour ne rien dire. Tous les mots qu'il formulait avaient une fonction précise et, lorsqu'il ne le jugeait pas nécessaire, il ne disait rien. TezuKai!


**Titre: **_Parler pour ne rien dire  
_**Genre: **_Romance  
_**Rating: **_T__  
_**Personnages: **_Tezuka/Kaidoh, peut-être du Ryoma/Tezuka à sens unique si on a l'esprit vraiment tordu (donc bon... je dois être la seule à en voir xD), référence à du Oishi/Eiji (encore assez détourné). Présence de tout Seigaku._

**Note: **_Voilà, enfin, un vrai TezuKai! C'est grandement inspiré du quatrième épisode de Shin PoT, alors je recommande de l'avoir vu; ça se passe avant mais disons qu'à ce moment, il y a certaines «révélations» (le mot est un peu fort) qui aident à comprendre ce texte._

_Cette fois, j'ai écrit du POV de Tezuka, et j'ai trouvé ça franchement amusant. J'aime son esprit plus simple qu'Inui et Kaidoh (j'adore ces persos mais ils sont tellement difficiles à maitriser!), sans qu'il n'en soit pourtant stupide, bien au contraire. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à imaginer ses relations avec tout Seigaku, particulièrement Kaidoh. Et puis voilà, je suis juste sa fan finie, point final._

_Ah oui, j'en profite pour faire une annonce (c'est pas très important, mais bon) : j'ai décidé de me lancer le défi de caser Kaidoh avec tous les titulaires de Seigaku (dans des fics séparées, on s'entend xD). Quand j'ai remarqué qu'il était dans tous mes textes jusqu'à présent, je me suis dit : «Pourquoi ne pas continuer?» Jusqu'à présent, j'ai fait du InuKai (ma fic Échec et maths) et celui-ci est du TezuKai. Il me reste Momo, Eiji, Oishi, Fuji, Kawamura et Ryoma à caser._

_Le prochain OS (parce que je ne pense pas commencer d'autres fics longues) portera sans doute sur le MomoKai ou le FujiKai. J'ai déjà des idées pour ces deux couples, il reste juste à savoir lequel viendra en premier. Ce pourrait être un autre aussi, mais il y aura Kaidoh pour sûr._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Tezuka n'aimait pas parler pour ne rien dire. Tous les mots qu'il formulait avaient une fonction précise et, lorsqu'il ne le jugeait pas nécessaire, il ne disait rien. Non seulement il n'aimait pas babiller, mais il aimait encore moins quand les autres le faisaient. C'était pour lui une perte de temps sans aucun intérêt.

C'était pourquoi il s'entendait plutôt bien avec Fuji : malgré les apparences, le châtain ne parlait que pour dire l'essentiel, surtout avec lui. Il avait peut-être tendance à parler en devinettes, ce qui agaçait le plus grand, mais c'était toujours pour une raison précise. Rien dans son discours n'était totalement irréfléchi.

En parallèle, Tezuka n'aimait pas lorsque les gens ne l'informaient pas de l'important. Lui-même s'assurait de toujours divulguer les informations capitales et de parler lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire. Pour lui, ne pas dire une chose en revenait à mentir et il détestait par-dessus tout les menteurs. Voilà une chose qu'il aurait pu reprocher à Fuji : il omettait souvent des informations, même si au bout du compte c'était pour une bonne raison.

En bon capitaine qu'il était, il se voyait prêt à tolérer le jacassement incessant d'Eiji ou les chicanes sans fondements de Kaidoh et Momoshiro. Il pouvait aussi écouter les inquiétudes de son vice-capitaine, qu'elles soient fondées ou non, et subir sans broncher les cris de victoire de Kawamura lorsqu'il tenait une raquette. Il savait aussi faire fi des murmures d'Inui, puisqu'il savait que ceux-ci leur seraient ultimement utiles.

Ce qu'il ne pardonnait pas, c'était ceux qui ne disaient pas l'essentiel : Kaidoh et Echizen. De la part d'Echizen, il pouvait comprendre, puisqu'à bien y penser il agissait un peu comme lui, c'est-à-dire qu'il se croyait prêt à tout gérer tout seul (même si souvent ce n'était pas le cas). Celui auquel il ne pardonnait pas, c'était son futur remplaçant.

Kaidoh le hérissait dans sa façon de ne jamais parler de l'essentiel, de toujours rester à la surface des choses. Et même lorsqu'il parlait de protéger ses amis, il ne parlait toujours que de revanches sans se soucier de leurs sentiments. Même Momoshiro semblait porter plus d'attention à ce qu'il disait, quand il prenait la peine de réfléchir. Kaidoh, lui, ne disait rien.

À priori, cela ne ferait pas de lui un mauvais capitaine; d'ailleurs, il l'éduquait dans le but d'en faire un bon meneur. Non, en fait, cela n'aurait probablement pas d'influence sur sa capacité à gérer l'équipe : il trouverait d'autres moyens pour régler les problèmes, c'était certain. Plutôt que de parler, il agirait de manière à les convaincre et tout irait bien.

Non, ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'il le rendait mal à l'aise : c'était parce qu'il fonctionnait différemment de lui. Tous deux n'étaient pas de très grands parleurs, il est vrai, mais Tezuka savait dire ce qu'il fallait quand il le fallait; Kaidoh à l'inverse semblait dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas quand il ne le fallait pas. Ou ne pas dire ce qu'il fallait quand il le fallait. Ou dire ce qu'il fallait quand il ne le fallait plus. Bref, il n'était pas un très bon communicateur.

Tezuka ne le détestait pas pour autant, et ne le considérait pas plus comme un menteur, ce dont il était le premier à être surpris. La raison de ce manque de haine était qu'il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude qui montrait qu'il ne dissimulait pas les choses, qu'il ne cherchait pas à les cacher. En fait, avec le temps et à force d'observation, l'ainé en était venu à conclure qu'il ne ressentait pas le besoin de les dire.

C'était tout à fait à l'opposé de sa personnalité : Tezuka était un homme de parole avant d'action, à moins qu'il ne sache à l'avance que ses paroles ne serviraient à rien; Kaidoh, lui, agissait avant de parler, et ne parlait qu'en cas de besoin. Leurs priorités étaient à l'opposé.

Il y eut un moment où, soudain, Tezuka réalisa qu'il ne détestait pas du tout cette façon d'être de son kouhai. Au contraire, il trouvait son attitude... mignonne. C'était là un adjectif qu'il ne pensait jamais employer à l'égard de Kaidoh, et pourtant, le fait était là.

Sa réflexion n'alla pas plus loin jusqu'à un certain moment. Lui et son remplaçant étaient restés après l'entrainement pour que le premier continue à former le deuxième sur son futur travail. Les derniers rayons du soleil baignaient la pièce d'une teinte orangée, plongeant le tout dans une drôle d'atmosphère. Ils étaient tous deux debout, face à un tableau, et Tezuka expliquait une formation spécifique à utiliser en double. Il ponctua son explication d'un bref regard vers le plus jeune et, soudain, sans crier gare, il ne sut s'en détourner.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, peut-être, il était muet, et c'était d'autant plus étrange qu'il ne s'en formalisa pas. Son kouhai, qui commença par acquiescer à son explication, finit par tourner la tête vers lui, lui demandant par son regard ce qu'il se passait. Comme d'habitude, il ne dit rien; il se contenta de plonger ses orbes verts au creux de ceux marron de son capitaine.

Un certain laps de temps passa avant que le plus jeune daigne enfin demander, de sa voix si particulière :

- Buchou...?

Ce n'était même pas une phrase complète : il n'y avait ni sujet, ni verbe, ni compléments. Il n'y avait rien dans ce mot et pourtant, la question n'en devenait que plus évidente, comme si l'omission de l'information rendait celle-ci plus claire. Ni logique ni concrète, cette explication déboussola quelque peu le plus vieux. Dans un réflexe qu'il ne croyait pas posséder, il replaça ses lunettes et resta tout aussi muet, cependant que ses réflexions effectuaient un marathon mental.

S'il pouvait effectivement penser à dix choses à la fois, à ce moment précis, il ne pouvait penser qu'à une chose : son kouhai, ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, comment il agissait. Ce qui finit de mettre en échec toute forme de réflexion cohérente fut lorsque ce dernier pencha la tête sur le côté, geste des plus adorable qui marquait sa curiosité.

À partir de ce moment, Tezuka oublia qu'il était d'abord un homme de parole, comme si l'autre déteignait sur lui. La première chose qu'il fit, ce fut de s'approcher de lui, et, puisque l'autre se recula en réponse, ils atteignirent le mur. Comme s'il ne savait pas d'autres mots, le serpent couina son titre, cette fois avec une intonation plus surprise.

Le capitaine ne s'arrêta que lorsque leurs corps se frôlèrent et posa ses mains de chaque côté de ses épaules pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'enfuit pas. Il observa en détails le visage de son vis-à-vis et découvrit avec joie que ses joues commençaient à rougir. Quand il retrouva la parole, ce fut pour lui dire, avec sérieux :

- Kaoru.

Ce n'était rien : pas de sujet, ni de verbe, et encore moins de compléments. Il n'y avait aucune information dans ce mot et, pourtant, il semblait vouloir tout dire. C'était étrange : pour une fois, Tezuka n'avait pas d'explications logiques à fournir. Il ne pensait ni au bien de l'équipe, ni au sien, ni à celui de son kouhai; en fait, il ne pensait à rien du tout. Le néant avait envahi son cerveau, et il ne restait que ce prénom.

Le coup de grâce se présenta de manière totalement inattendue : le plus jeune baissa le regard, rougit encore plus et murmura péniblement :

- K-Kuni... mitsu.

Ce n'était rien, rien du tout, et pourtant...

Dans la poitrine de Tezuka, tout explosa : même s'il savait qu'il n'en était rien, il avait l'impression que son cœur avait explosé, qu'un battement trop fort l'avait fait sauter, et qu'il gisait, inutilisable. Son cerveau, quant à lui, était réduit à une bouillie informe, et tout ce qui semblait encore en état de fonctionner, c'était son corps.

Aussi, ce fut sans son consentement explicite que son visage s'approcha du plus jeune et qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut d'abord maladroit, impromptu, et, pendant quelques secondes, l'esprit de Tezuka lui revint : qu'était-il en train de faire? À son kouhai?

Toutefois, ce semblant de conscience s'estompa quand l'autre réagit enfin et répondit timidement. Ce fut le catalyseur qu'attendait son instinct pour prendre totalement le relai, et, dès lors, il ne fut plus qu'un débordement d'hormones.

Leurs langues se mirent de la partie et Tezuka s'avéra plus aventureux qu'il l'aurait d'abord cru : il passa ses mains sous son t-shirt et caressa sa peau, ses muscles. Le temps s'écoula sans vraiment s'écouler, sans suivre les mêmes règles qu'à l'habitude. Ce moment qui paraissait infini se termina trop vite, beaucoup trop vite.

Il se trouve que ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient des maitres de l'apnée : ils avaient tous deux un bon souffle, puisqu'ils s'entrainaient, mais ils restaient des êtres humains. Vint un moment où ils ne surent plus respirer et ils durent donc se séparer. À quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ils haletèrent en cœur. Tezuka n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux, pas encore.

Pourtant, il le fallut bien à un moment, et la vision qui l'accueillit fut si merveilleuse qu'il en oublia une fois de plus ce que respirer voulait dire. À un moment qu'il ne pouvait pas se rappeler, il lui avait enlevé son fameux bandana et ses cheveux trainaient sur son front, entremêlés. Ses joues étaient cramoisies sous la gêne; ses lèvres, écarlates par la force de leur précédent baiser. Le mieux était ses yeux, dont les pupilles dilatées annihilaient presque le vert de ses iris, et ce regard, dans lequel le désir, l'amour et l'incrédulité se mélangeaient superbement.

Son cerveau retrouva son apparente utilité et la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit n'était que formalité, dont il s'acquitta immédiatement :

- Je t'aime!

Cette fois, il avait bien un sujet, un verbe et même un complément direct. Pourtant, il avait l'impression de n'avoir pas plus dit qu'avant, que cette phrase ne servait à rien. Ses sentiments étaient si évidents par ses actes qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de les expliciter. Il s'en voulut presque de l'avoir dit à voix haute, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'en douter. Enfin, il comprenait la façon d'être de son kouhai, et il réalisa à cet instant précis que lui-même parlait parfois pour ne rien dire : que ce qu'il jugeait important de dire ne l'était peut-être pas.

Kaidoh lui sourit sans répondre : dans ses yeux, il était évident que le sentiment était réciproque, et Tezuka décida qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander confirmation.

~xxx~

Toutefois, les gens ne changent pas si facilement. Le lendemain matin, Tezuka décida qu'il n'était pas prêt à renier tout ce qu'il était. Aussi, quand tous les titulaires furent arrivés à l'entrainement, il les réunit et leur dit qu'il avait une annonce importante à faire. Il ne put s'empêcher d'observer que Fuji semblait se douter de quelque chose, qu'Inui était prêt à noter l'information dans son cahier et que Kaidoh se tenait légèrement en retrait, dans le but de cacher son expression : il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il redoutait le pire, mais qu'il n'osait pas arrêter son _buchou_.

Les autres affichaient de la curiosité, chacun à sa façon, et, en promenant son regard sur eux, Tezuka ressentit un profond attachement, plus important même que le tennis ou leur équipe : ils étaient d'abord ses amis. Cette dernière réalisation rendit son annonce d'autant plus facile à faire :

- Tout le monde, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer : je suis officiellement en couple.

On ne le laissa pas terminer : Momoshiro gémit de mécontentement (car lui était toujours célibataire), pendant qu'Eiji demandait impatiemment de qui il s'agissait et qu'Oishi tentait de le retenir. Inui murmura un «bonne information» que peu de monde entendit et Fuji s'exclama qu'il était temps. Kawamura resta ébahi de surprise, Echizen cacha son expression avec sa casquette en murmurant son habituelle réplique. Bien entendu, Kaidoh siffla, rougit et baissa le regard, cherchant surement à s'enfouir sous le sol.

D'un geste de la main, Tezuka les tut et put ainsi enchainer :

- Vous vous demandez surement qui est l'élu, alors je ne tournerai pas autour du pot plus longtemps. Il s'agit de Kaidoh.

Un hoquet de surprise prit la plupart des sportifs cependant que Kaidoh, incapable de tolérer l'attention, se retournait pour s'en aller. Apparemment, le seul qui s'attendait à une telle réponse fut Fuji, qui resta aussi stoïque qu'à l'habitude et félicita son capitaine. Momoshiro demanda si on parlait bien du Mamushi (car la chose lui semblait impossible), Eiji sourit et sauta au cou d'Oishi en vantant les mérites de l'amour pendant que ce dernier tentait, tout en rougissant, de le calmer. Kawamura finit par sortir de son hébètement pour articuler un «ça alors!» dubitatif et Echizen retourna à sa raquette sans ajouter un mot. Enfin, Inui gribouilla dans son cahier à une vitesse affolante tout en répétant que c'était vraiment une bonne information.

Tezuka annonça le début de l'entrainement et tous les titulaires ne purent qu'admirer ses nerfs d'acier : il venait de sortir du placard devant sept personnes comme s'il avait annoncé leur programme de la journée, et le pire était qu'il ne semblait même pas voir le problème.

Kaidoh ne partageait certainement pas son stoïcisme : pendant tout l'entrainement, il ne put regarder son capitaine ni s'en tenir à proximité, et il joua la pire performance de toute sa vie. Personne ne lui en tint rigueur, sauf Momo qui tenta de le fâcher une fois de plus, mais le serpent ne sut pas mordre à l'hameçon et la réplique tomba à plat.

Soit leur capitaine était vraiment intimidant, soit l'équipe de Seigaku était très tolérante sur le sujet; toujours est-il qu'à la fin de la journée, plus personne n'en parlait. Kaidoh, qui avait redouté le pire, en était soulagé, tandis que le capitaine appréciait une fois de plus la complicité qu'il partageait avec eux.

Le soir même, comme à leur habitude, les deux tourtereaux restèrent après l'entrainement pour parler du rôle de capitaine. Cependant, en peu de temps, la rencontre se métamorphosa en séance de baisers encore plus enflammés que ceux de la veille. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot pendant tout ce temps, hormis leurs prénoms, et aucun ne s'en inquiéta, bien au contraire.

Vraiment, Tezuka n'aimait pas ceux qui parlaient pour ne rien dire; néanmoins, à partir de ce moment, il décida qu'il ne détestait pas ceux qui agissaient à la place de parler.


End file.
